Calamity Triggler/Quotes
Main Roster *'Steven Star' **'The Legendary Starboy have just arrive! (Normal) *'Ralph Star' *'Carolina Star' *'Harold Tock' *'Joseph D. Francis' *'Cyclone' *'Roxie Nickels' *'Elizabeth Valentine' *'Tom Smith' *'Phillips Dendsuki' *'Fiona Blazela' *'Jacker the Demon Robot' *'Explander' *'Clawer' *'Jaxon Maximilian' *'Wen Zenin' *'Wally Ryan' *'Jason Mitchell' *'Billy Bobs' *'Jacob Futrell' **Spartan JF59 Ready (Normal) **I’ll be careful, My Wife (Emma Goodall) **May the Best Ass...I mean Man, May the Best Man win (Gingka, Steven) **Yeah but I should remind you that You might get beaten again by man (Troy) **You have the nerve to come back here (Snide) *'Emma Goodall' *'Gingka Storm' *'Aerrow' *'Bruce BlazeStar' *'Stephanie BlazeStar' *'Shad Irvin' *'Thomas H. Francis' *'Lloyd Arcs' *'Max Waker' *'Lucas Windblade' *'Kenchia' *'Danny Stardrop' *'Jean Hunter' *'Conner Jigsaw' *'Shadow Ace Grunt No. 25' **YEAH!!!!! (Normal) **AAAAAAAA.... (Kaneki, Hinami, Ayato, Naki) *'Maxwell Sins' *'Dimitri Blade' *'Elisa Lostness' *'Andrew Stardrop' *'Robert Young' *'Londen Donnel' *'Stockgil' *'Stockny Gat' *'Hope Anarchy' *'Perla Stardrop' *'Giovanna Gat' *'Kuroki Akasuki' *'Eleanor Rosa' *'Marybeth Iced' *'Ewan Stevens' *'Ultimate Blade' *'Vegas Von Bluster' *'Romoe McQueen' *'Dean Brawl' *'Brie May' *'Devin Explosion' *'Tank Miles' *'Lita Magic' *'Pearl White' *'Jessica Blood' *'Nesbitt Steel' *'Luna Fey' *'Damiano Cicio Andreotti' *'Pure Brachion' *'Mad Light' *'Jaguar Fatales' *'Victor Motors' *'Dreaded Z' **The Z Army shall rise again! (Normal) **Vengeance will be mine! (Dean, Brie, Tank, Devin, Steel, Lita, Pearl, Jessica, Luna and Paul) **There can be only one hot shot villain around here. (Any Villain) **Have I been a bad influence since the Pyramid? (Any Good & Bad Enforcer) **Over my dead body! (Reaper, Spawn, Death Wish, Grim) **A Sexy Demon on Steroids? That's "subtle". (HIM) **That can be arranged. (Judgement Day) **I've come back from the dead to steal your throne, you Heartless Little Brat. (Mandy) *'Steven the Third' **'Respect''' the arc. The Arc of the 3rd Starboy! (Normal) *'''Rick the Crocodile *'Black the Hedgehog' **Judge, Jury and Personal Executioner. (Normal) **I'm not going into Dead Meat, get out! (Any Bad Enforcers) **So, you're now the biker bastard I now need to finish... (Victor) **Shut! Up! (Dreaded Z) **Stop blaming yourself. Maybe I can cheer you up...with an battle? (Touka) *'Jessie Abyss' **My power will make you suffer the Abyss! (Normal) **Can't you see, it's over! Over for good! (Any Bad Enforcers) **Unforgiven! UNFORGIVEN!!!! (Kevin, Jeff, Shadow) **It's you! The Fatman's Hellspawn! (Eddy) **I going to make you decay like rust! (Dreaded Z) *'Charles Vesa' **My Shark is power! (Normal) **This is why I can't stand machine. (Dreaded Z) **Tch, what the ass is this again!? (Any Bad Enforcers) **So...you also done with my cousin's shit... (Hercule) **What the! A...a clone! (Conner) **It's the Shark vs. Snake battle! Who can win! (Cripsin) *'Justin Sawday' **You're next my next freed. Fear me! (Normal) **Hey look, it's the boyscout! (Greyson) **For an second, I trought you guys was become Schlurches with Blackfire disapperance. (Razor, Sabrina) **This is starting to piss me off! (Any Bad Enforcers) **I can't stand your face... (Hercules) **There's can only be one carnivore in Hectare! Yeah! (Kaneki, Touka, Ayato, Nishiki, Eddy) **Quit stealing my gimmick, come on! (Richard, Widowmaker) **It's like I looking at an mirror... (Hinami) *'Ronald Gat' *'Eddy Steele' *'Dee Dee II' *'Terry Spencers' *'Raphael Star' *'Hei Kazama' *'Yang the HedgeSkunk' *'Judgement Day' *'Hook-Arm' *'Joseph Belmont' *'Danny Star' *'Joel Anarchy' *'Crow Anarchy' *'Wiz Banana' *'Max (Gallabe)' **I'm unbeatable! The son of Norman! Assist me, good old friend. (Normal) *'May (Blaziken)' *'Jeff Fischer' **From an hipples to out of the world man....oh my god. (Normal) *'Toshi Yoshida' *'Young Cricket' *'Mark Freeman' **The big dog of Regal Wrestling Circuit! The Phantom Empire, Mark Freeman! (Normal) *'Solid Mercer' *'Death Wish' *'Bones' *'Phantom Riddler' *'Razor Blazefire' *'Sabrina Blazefire' *'Bruce Greyson' *'Papyrus' **NYEH HEH HEH! PAYRUS THE GREAT HAVE APPROACHING! (Normal) *'Undyne the Undying' **'So undyning! I'm the heroine that never gives up! NGAAAHHHHH!!! (Normal) *'Mettaton' **'Oh yeah! (Normal) *'Hawk the Thief' **Hawkeye...I'm ready to fight. (Normal) *'Princess Angela' *'Kung Jin' *'Angelo Punk' *'Leo Irvin' *'Hercules Anarchy' *'Donato Strange' *'Peter Dunbar' *'Asgore' **'...'It's was nice to meet with you... (Normal) *'Yuya Heiwa' **'I promise this battle don't been serious. (Normal) *'Belowski Ao' **The Big Beloswski! Ready for combat! (Normal) *'Jason Lunar' **'Let the Purple Moonlight handle this... (Normal) *'Samantha Appleton' *'Alex Winter' **'I'm more than just an girl than you can expect it! I can fight too! (Normal) *'Tanya Riley' *'Catia Brennan' *'Ghostwalker' **'May blood pirece into my sword...the honor of human life. (Normal) *'Eduardo Napalm' **'Name and RANK!!! Napalm reporting for BATTLE!!! (Normal) *'Llewellyn Travis' *'Hector Abrbam' *'Daniel Toshida' **...My next enemy have arrive. (Normal) **Amon... (Amon) *'Troy Hancork' **'Professor''' Hancock…ready for your service. (Normal) **You killed me once, but now, I am more POWERFUL than you can even IMAGINE!!! (Jacob, Samathna, TJ Friday) **Number 240. Are you ready for another tortune...Hancork styles... (Kaneki) **I wonder how Female Ghouls would work in my Doll Gallary. (Touka, Hinami) *'''Enoki Shigeru **Your face! It's sicken me! (Normal) **SILVERRRRRRR!!!! (Tanya) **First you turn your back on the Vanguards, now you married my worst enemies. You sir are a fucking jackass! (Rupert) **...How Reiko. (Juuzou) *'Octavia Baxter' **'??? (Normal) **Get away from me, you old creep. (Richard) **...how....how did you know? (Albert) **Digusted prevents! I never played those sick game before with those...things! (Carter) **Who's this fiend? And why do you know me! (Crispin) **Daddy would never be related with criminal like you! (Clark) *'Rupert Charming' **Rebellion...the true way to handle you! (Normal) **Hehe. If I win this, I'm taking your place as the God of Love. (Steven, Gingka) **Royal Blazela. It's a honor to face you personally. (Fiona, Bruce, Razor, Azrial) **Get away from Tanya, you rapist! (Jean) **Hehe, your short shorts is taunting me. (Brie) **Sorry, if it's wrong to not take you seriously with those glasses? (Oscar) **Dude, you're homeless or something? (Jeff) **The 22-Years Virgin. Let's dance. (Max) **Ha, shock he still have all of his teeth. (Angelo) **Hey, look. It's Titty Master Yuya! (Yuya) **Goodbye, Moonman Jason! (Jason) **LT! (Llewellyn) **Sexual Chocolate! (Hector) **Daniel-San, we meet again.... (Daniel) **Do you talk that shit to your mother, Troy? Just asking? (Troy) **I'm not letting you destroy someone beautiful. That something...is my wife... (Enoki) **Octavia! Keep cute as ever! (Octavia) **K-Zer! (Kizer) **Moondust, my Ninja! (Moondust) **W-What's wrong, Zuma! (Zuma) **Sticky Biscuit!!! (TJ) **Sorry Shockmaster, but tonight! The light are off! (Jokestar) **Don't think you're the only one who can copying people, that's now my sticks! (Tri-Borg) *Science can be fucking stupid sometime. (Flint) **Hehe, It's the Z-Man! (Zachary) **Reira! Time to see a Lancers's true power. (Reira) **You don't look like you want to battle me. (Dark Angel) **Stay classic...who ever you are... (Eddy) **Trust me, it's not worth other... (Jim) **Nobody say there would be Math!? (Bret) **Pagie gave your heart and you repay her with this? (Amarldo) **What the- Zachary!? Or is it...me!? (Zeke) **Octavia...no, Samtham...no...Samavia? (Olivia) **Professor, you're day are numbers... (Anti-Steven) **Calm up, man. At least Alex care about you. (Nergal Jr.) **Give me a break, you...60's comic book villain. (CJKA) **Forbidden? What, a wizard? (PC) **Not those kind of Bees, but...man. (Micani, Amaparola, Sabhara, Sueanne, Iatarema) **The Parasites? I don't like the way it's sound. (King Nemestock, Civila) **Speed and Styles, I starting to like you. (Vector) **Come on, not this again. (Soldier 76) **Shut up, Bastard. Maybe you should take you to where the Bad Kitty belong! (Leo) **Money is just a excuse to hurt other, and that not cool. (Axel, Kenneth) **www, look at the little baby, she so cute! (Grace) **You stupid device, I destroyed you once and for all! (Silver Heart Charming) **Oh fuck! You're belong in the same world as my parents! (Red, Wolf) **...please don't get my sword... (Mandy) **Great, it's another one of those Buzzkillers! Serious as fuck! (Amon, Arima) *'Kizer Genesis' **Hold on, let me enjoy this Selfie. (Normal) *'Moondust' **'Let us begin! (Normal) *'Zuma the Large' **'MMMM!!! (Normal) *'TJ Friday' *'Joyce Neon' *'Owl Thunder' *'The Great Quinkdini' *'Peacemaker' *'Serafine the Fire Witch' *'King Irvin' *'Jokestar the Clown' *'Tri-Borg' *'Wakata Genensis' *'Flint Genesis' *'Zachary Phillip' **??? (Normal) **What the hell! You know my dad? (Richard) **I alway know the boss when quiet when I mention my dad....and you just make me even more anger! (Albert) **Forget about that. Hectare Castle destoryed their...something I should have done since Sammie's death. (Carter) **...but...you're an snake...person. (Cripsin) **You should say that my dad's charming is an cruse in my "bloodline". (Clark) *'Reira Akada' *'Prana Devil' **'RAAAAA!!! (Normal) *'Nando (Rosalina)' *'Rare Hunter Ai' *'Austin Slasher' *'Wilson Carl Jones' *'Steve Caraway' *'Shiro Ink' **I am the Yang to the Yin! (Normal) **...Brother. (Kuro) **I can't defeated the ink clan! (Dreaded Z) **Civil Wars... (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **My blood have hatred against you. (Greyson)*My blood maybe ink, but a sword is still a sword. (Marx) **I refused to let you cause anymore death. (Silver Heart Charming) **What the heck! Another Ink warriors! (Enoki) **Why do you think I'm someone else...is it's because of my hair? (Amon, Juuzou) *'Kuro Ink' **I'm the Yin to the Yang! (Normal) **I'm ready big brother... (Shiro) **Hahaha! I alway like beating some warriors! (Any Bad Enforcers Characters) **My anger is against your Titans... (Greyson) **Just because my ink is black, didn't make I'm dark. (Mad Light) **Trash like you deserve to live down under... (Dreaded Z) **You Jelly me!? (Enoki) **What the fuck do you think I somegirl? I don't even have long hair anymore... (Amon, Juuzou) **Damn you! Brother Murderer! (Silver Heart Charming) *'Yuri Manga' *'Todias (Darkari)' *'Quicksliver' *'Razorfane' **This mean wars!!! (Normal) **Arsana!!! (Dark Angel, Senafine, Prana) *'Dark Angel' *'Eddy Feast' **'How may I serve you today... (Normal) *'Jeff Goldebullet' *'Kevin Lifeness' **My Regal Blood is ready for this mission. (Normal) *'Shadow Clockstopper' *'Joey Crawler' *'Shind Hasahi' *'Armando Ramos' **Mr. Ramos. Welcome for our...daily celebration. (Normal) *'Jim Homicide' **'Hola, ¿Es hora de morir? (Normal) *'Bret Astronomanov' **Professor Astronomanov, son of Mandack! (Normal) *'Zeke One' *'Olivia Baxter' *'Jesse' **'Hahahahahaha! (Normal) *'Carnage' **The symbiote shall raise! (Normal) *'Anti-Steven' *'W.B. Gaster' *'Nergal Jr.' *'Orendi' *'Slash Master' **'The target is slashable. Ready for arm! (Normal) *'Fear the Ripper' *'Christian Lead' *'Shawn Voltage' *'Carito Crunch' *'Nicholas Santa' *'Misty Felix' *'Marx Death' *'Claymore Burner' **Burn! Burn this bad boy down! (Normal) *'Spike Grass' *'Toxic McLovin' *'Cyber Joker Arcana Knight' **'Kingdom of the Royal Flush, I dub the Joker! (Normal) **Copyright Infrigement!! (Kurusu) **You maybe the Ace in your Deck, but I'm the Main Event! (Ace Savvy) *'PC Justice' *'Micani Golosa' **The Thunder Bug is ready for action! (Normal) *'Catia Wasp' *'Amaparola' *'Sueanne' *'Iaterema' *'Sabhara' *'Snowball' *'Toby' *'Boost Bass' **'Feeling the Bass Blasting forever! (Normal) *'DJ Dennis' *'Wingo Wayne' *'Snot Rod Scotty' *'Lewis' **'This time I might just disappear... (Normal) *'Ze the Charger' *'King Nemestock' *'Simon Mist' **'My power is explostion with power! (Normal) *'Vector Shadows' *'Robin Marikawa' *'Gunter Kiraku' *'Blizzard' *'Soldier 76' **'We're all soldiers now... (Normal) *'D.Va' **'D.Va online! I play to win! (Normal) *'Reinhardt' **Justice will be done! (Normal) *'Hanzo' **With every death, comes honor. With honor, redemption. (Normal) *'Genji' **I can give up on my body, but not on my family (Normal) **I'm sorry, but there's an reason why I'm trapped into an cyborg stats... (Aleister) *'Kabiaman' *'Kenneth Diesel' **'Sniper fire! Diesel Power Style! (Normal) *'Axel O'Brain' **'How wonder bullets do you need before you become ashes. (Normal) *'Kira Hisoka' *'Morrison Werewolf' *'Grace Mist' *'Lincoln Gilliam' *'Duke McFury' **'Try not to overpowered me! The Guilty Weapon will alway strike! (Normal) *'Wally Beatles' *'Nasptabot' *'Junkrat' **It's a perfect day for some mayhem! (Normal) *'Roadhog' **'I'm a one-man apocalypse. (Normal) *'Reaper' **'Death''' came... (Normal) *'''Doc Black **Criminal body in your body...blood is what I want! (Normal) *'Ricky Bomber' **Hehehe! Time to see you go BOOM!! (Normal) *'Ren Mumbo' *'Nora KaBoom' *'Kable and Karve' **Karve, form the big battle. Riot happening again. (Normal) *'Silver Heart Charming' *'Mizuchi and Kane' *'Goku Jr' *'Vegeta Jr' *'Shenron Star' *'L' **'I am L... (Normal) *'Jin Blader' *'Mugen Blaster' *'Bastion' **'beeping ''(Normal) *'McCree''' **Ha, Justice ain't gonna dispense itself. The name's McCree. (Normal) *'Aurelio Sombra' *'Mimi' *'Chi' *'Black Friday' *'Lore Vanguards' *'Demongo' **I, Demongo, have been collecting souls of the greatest warriors. And you then be next! (Normal) *'HIM' *'Grim Junior' **I mean what I say, you're done! (Normal) *'Seth Hero' *'Red Riding Hood' *'Hoss Delgado' *'Irwin' **Yo man, you got an unexpected arrive from the Mummy Vampire! (Normal) *'Generald Skarr' *'Dehorena' *'Judy' *'Spawn' *'Minnie' **'Endure this...I am Minnie... (Normal) *'Clivia' *'Redeemer' **I am the Soldier of Heaven. I am..Redeemer! (Normal) **How did you escape hell! (Any Demon Characters) **I have to stop the evil in this world by defeated you! (Spawn) **Oh god...you look like the dealer from before...no! (Crispin) *'Grim Reaper' *'Mandy' *'Jack-O-Stein' **Is it's already the time of the month! HALLOWEEN!!!! (Normal) *'Dipper Pines' **In order to collect the journal I hold, I need to defeated you. (Normal) **Truly an huge Dick! I will iced you for your wack! (Richard) *'Mabel Pines' *'Grunkle Stan' *'Wendy Corduroy' *'Soos Ramirez' *'Pacific Northwest' *'Gideon Gleeful' *'Robbie Valentine' *'Ford Pines' *'Old Man McGucket' *'Aya Drevis' *'Dio' **I'm an slave to the Subjects of Alfred...just called me, Dio... (Normal) *'Alfred Drevis' *'Azriel BlazeFire' *'December to Dismember' **THE PARASITE SHALL RISE!!! (Normal) **NO ICE NOR FIRE WILL EVER KILLED ME! (Dipper) *'Highway Star' **'Gogogogo! GO! (Normal) *'Koyama Sen' *'Umeji Naganori' *'Busket Head' *'Dib Membrane' **'As the sole defeneder of Earth, my mission is to finished you off. (Normal) *'ZIM' **Hahahahahhaa! Enjoy this views, because I'm going to become the future rulur of this puny little planet! (Normal) **Dr. X was alway an fake god...let's see if his "grandson" any better. (Bret) *'Bad Big Wolf' **You see them don't you hero? I see them too...I can see her too... (Normal) **REEEDDDDD!!!! (Red, Seth) **I may not be some werewolf, but I'm sure you're next in my dish, Vampire! (Hendrik) *'Boogeyman' **'As the one know as "The Boogeyman", I'M COMING TO GET YOU! (Normal) **Welcome, reaperboy...I see you arrive soon. (Junior) **You unfaithful little bitch! (Minnie) **Great, it's Bitch Queen again... (Mandy) **I remember your face before, why didn't you still dead in Megaville! (Hoss) **Watch, Reaper, as your so-called "family" get burns for your mistakes! (Grim) *'Creeper' *'Richard Skull' **Hahahahaha! Free Money for the Skull! Yay! (Normal) **Hello Kaneki Family! Shall I milk every last money even have? (Kaneki) **Wait a second, ain't you that Lincoln guy who died like an pussy to Snide? (Ace Savvy) **Why did your dad have to fucked an american cunt. How diguested! (Zachary) **Hahahahaha! I smell an sadistic blood inside of ya, cousin... (Octavia) *'Albert Skull' **'I may have Skull in my last name, but I'm not all skeleton and all! (Normal) **Little Dipper! Meet the Big Dipper! (Dipper) **Come on, I don't see the stand! Where's THE WORLD!? (Dio) **If you teach me how to kick so hard like that, I'm may spare you life, glasses! (Nishiki) **I get an job into getting the Black Rabbit, all I see some Hot Topic Rejected? (Ayato) **That Lincoln boy got it's coming. Those sisters might have turn him into an whin. (Ace Savvy) **I can see why that president hijack you and your...sibing away from your dad. Ya whins. (Zachary, Octavia) *'Carter Skull' **'Let me exposed your flaws inside of you! (Normal) **Hah! Fat Boy can't battle! (Soos) **I'm totally going to get that centipede inside of you! (Kaneki) **So...family...where are the dolls store... (Zachary, Octavia) *'Crispin Skull' **'Sssssss.... (Normal) **I trapsssss the rabbit....it's unlike most of the mannelssss.... (Touka, Ayato) **I trapsssss the sssserpent...it's unlike most of the reptile. (Nishiki) **Let me feel your ssssskins...it's unlike what most ghoulsssss are like. (Hinami) ** I trapsssssss the....the Phillipsssssss? My ownsssss blood. (Zachary, Octavia) *'Clark Skull' **Hahaha! Mr. Leg Day have just arrive! (Normal) **Crisis! You think you Ghoul better than because of your special legs? (Touka) **Crisis! My own blood became Patriots? (Zachary, OctavIa) **Crisis! When did Ace Savvy have bleach hair? (Ace Savvy) *'ASJ (Anti-Steven Jr.)' **'Into the Jurassic World, we eat each other alive during battle! (Normal) *'Ken Kaneki' **'No matter what happen into this battle, I will not lose sight of myself as an person. (Normal) **...it's good to see you, shadow warrior. (25) **You know, people like you and my aunt are proves that greed is the biggest sin in our world! (Richard) **This didn't have to ended like this...we can live together like what Hide say... (Arima) *'Touka Kirishima' **'??? (Normal) **I rather died, than let some prevent abuse me! (Hancork) **What the- Gahhh! I can't even listen to you guys anymore! (Clark) **I'm not an animal, no matter what those people say about Ghouls! (Crispin) **Trapped by your past, unable to live in the present...as much as I can't stand the CCG, I do want you to forgive me for your father's death... (Mado) **Her? Wha do you mean, her? (Arima) *'Nishiki Nishio' **Man, why do normal days alway ended up getting crumble in an instant? (Normal) **Hey come on, that's my nickname from those CGG guys (Crispin) **Sorry' Thick Skull, but I can't just let Kaneki get jacked just for your sick pressure. (Albert) *'Wallace Maverick' **'The Maverick Saber have no Weakness! (Normal) *'Eren Yeager' *'Mikasa Arkerman' *'Quincy Beltboy' *'Tracer' **Cheers, love! The cavalry's here! (Normal) *'Widowmaker' **...Widowmaker here... (Normal) *'Scaramouche' *'Trinity Wilder' **What's a good day to cause some faces in! (Normal) *'Hendrik Gauntlet' **'Are you hurgry...because I'm am...for blood (Normal) *'Layne Gamble' **'Tonight, someone sleeping with the fishes...and it's not me. (Normal) *'Travis Renegade' *'Watanuki Kayoko' *'Joker (Akira Kurusu)' **Alright! (Normal) **You're right. Let's handle this battle well, Crow. For my family. (Akechi) **Hey, Don't take it personal. I trought you were dead! (Aleister) **Wait an second...you're not Dipper. (Flood) *'Hinami Fueguchi' *'Killua Zoldyulk' **'Man, can't I just enjoy life, even as an adult... (Normal) *'Ayato Kirishima' **Everything is decided by the superiority or inferiority of one's power... (Normal) **Kaneki already warm me about your numb-skulls, so bite it. (Richard, Albert, Carter, Cripson, Clark) **Dad...what did those two ghoul investiators did to him! (Amon, Juuzou, Mado) **Wha-What the hell are you going on about? (Aleister) **I understand now...you're the bastard who murder my mother! (Arima) *'Eisuke Ishiyama' **The evil within these blades will be dealt with! (Normal) *'Nico Colton' **Alrighty! Let's get some bro-pumping action here! (Normal) *'Aleister Black' **'Steel maybe Silver, but your heart is black! (Normal) **Teknos...it's time we ended this war! (Razorfane, Quicksilver, Genji, Scaramouche, Chris, Chance) **I know your anger against me, Arcane. Which is why I deserve this battle. (Dark Angel, Prana, Senafine) **I see....she moved on with you... (Kurusu, Ayato) *'Tiny Fly' *'Juuzou Suzuya' **Haha! Try not to hate too much after this, okay? (Normal) **Really?! Everyone called I'm like the White Reaper!? (Amon) **...But....Shinohara... (Daniel) **Wow! I didn't know these Ink guys took notes from the Twin Yasuhisa! (Shiro, Kuro) **Oh, she's a wonderful girl! She can stitich on her own! (Enoki) **How should I know? Shirohara never told about the "Arata" seires. (Ayato) *'Koutarou Amon' **Don't matter if my hands are trembling, I shall fight. That's what it means to be a pro! (Normal) **This world...is wrong... (Kaneki, Daniel) **Somehow it's hard to ask for forgiveness, because losing Mado made me feel pain, rage... (Touka) **I'm sorry, but I don't know what Shirokara say about this armor... (Ayato) **Suzuya. Let's see if you're really "The Next Arima", the young man Shinohara took under his wing. (Juuzou) **Akira! Let's not get our...deep bond get in our way. This battle is just a Student-Mentor thing. (Akira) **Ku-Kurona?! (Shiro) **Na-Nashiro?! (Kuro) **God! I can't stand these clowns! (Jokestar, Quickdini, Peacemaker) *'Akira Mado' *'Chance Singleton' **We enforced into this armor! Watch as our power finished the mission we asigned with. (Normal) **The Number Seven have enforcement inside the barrier...and he's...calmer than ever... (Yuya) **Rank S Agent: Bikini. We shall tame this doll in order to store her into the cold. (Alex) *'Chris Amperage' **'The strength of an electric current...is AMPERAGE!!! (Normal) **I alway know there's was an monster inside of human...but not like this. (Belowski) **I see, it's the Volt-ampere theory coming up... (Voltage) *'Naki' **??? (Normal) **There's so many memories welling up in me. I can't fight... the tears won't stop. (Kaneki) **Stop making those noises! You're freaking me out! (25) *'Flood Dipper' **'Gravemind, led me your trenght (Normal) *'Sally Salty' *'Oilver Creed' **Let me test your aura. It's look scare... (Normal) *'Garnett Storm' **Welcome to the eye of the Storm. (Normal) *'Dixie Mae Clementine' *'Pippa Harris' *'Sara Bennet' *'Tammie Williams' *'Mia Uchiki' *'Emily Marshall' *'Paul (Electivire)' *'Sango' **'Called me Officer Sango, but I honestly don't know. (Normal) **You still alive? That Hawaiian Samurai blow your fricking chest off...I think his name is Danny. (Yuya) **Watch as I turn Belowski Blue...into Belowski "Black" and Blue. Hahaha! Lissa should have murder you from the start! (Belowski) **Wazzup, Missy. See you still cubby as ever. (Sammie) *'Tristan Thevenet' **'Bonjour, did something send Mr. Thevenet. (Normal) **Que le fantôme fae contre la vipère, hahahha! Just kidding, Mr. Genesis. (Flint) **Think I just meet with the worse disobey child ever... (Kizer, Wakata) **Avez-vous oublié notre accord, Mr. Hancock (Hancork) **Why can't we killed the youth, you little punk. (Yuya) **I got killed...but this....diguested pig!? (Sammie) **Quand le lion mérite de mourir... (Leo) *'Hayes Delaney' **'Delta Four-Six. Who want cheeseburger.... (Normal) **Remember that time you fucked an marine and I'm snip ya...sexy no scoops... (Cacie) **That knives...it's haunt me forever... (Alex) **I'm not after Princess or the other...just you. (Yuya) *'Damien Choatch' **'Shhhh...let just have some urgent matter...with choking. (Normal) **The Life Device may have save you from my hand, but no anymore... (Alex, Cacie) **That's Seven guy...have he never stop me from dying quietly without an fuss. (Sammie) **You....just admit your lose and die...or you're going out quietly... (Yuya) *'Captain Ghastly' DLC *'Crow (Goro Akechi)' **'The Charismatic Detective have just arrive! Crow, the the Robin Hood! (Normal) **Hahaha! Joker! We meet again in this kind of battle! Showtime! (Joker) **What wrong, is it's because I'm an psycho. Haha, I'm only joking. (The rest of the Hectare Warriors) *'Kishou Arima' **'As the man known as "The White Reaper of CCG", I shall battle you... (Normal) **It's you...Eyepatch Ghoul... (Kaneki) **You...look like some female ghoul I kill before.... (Touka, Ayato) *'Slipknot' **'Roar! Roar! (Normal) **Bwarrr..... (Genji, Amon, Mado) *'Ace Savvy (Lincoln Loud)' **Don't mess with me, I have the powers of Isabella and Comic Books on my sides! (Normal) **No, but if Snide taken the Loud Family's Heart, I refused to let some numbskull taken another! (Richard) *'Rex Salazar' **'Wazzup, guys. Ready for this kind of power! (Normal) *'Arata II *'Trevor Phillips' *'Johnny Gat' *'Trip Field' *'Gimzoduck' *'Donny Abodo' *'Dark Prince and Bigieu' *'Night Club (Luan Loud)' *'Licer' *'Henry Sorcerer' *'Kimberly Blade' *'Stan Marsh' *'Reiji Yomo' *'Steven Jr. Anarchy' *'Rorek the 2nd' *'Albatross' *'Riesz' *'Nick Ramos' *'Alex Vesa' *'Brian Mind' *'Kevin' *'Cuphead' *'Charlotte' *'Young Cricken' *'Tyson Spencers' *'Clude Wilson' *'Blue Beetles' *'Mistsue Yoriyoshi' *'Edward Anarchy' *'Casey Alpha' *'Koren' *'11 of Hearts (Leni Loud)' *'Charles Hatfield' *'Heather Sting' *'Wendy Testaburger' *'Demetina' *'Strong Suit (Lynn Loud)' *'Madame Odius' *'Vivi Lars' *'Raph Irvin' *'Squrriel Girl' *'Kido Ushijma' *'Galaxanax' *'Barron Johnny Blade' *'Kanji Suzuka' *'Bumblebee' *'Shuu Tsukiyama' *'Dr. Cube' *'Ashley' *'Kurapika' *'Jeremy Veryzer' *'High Card (Lori Loud)' *'Sly Striker' *'Adam Cole' *'Pharah' *'Eric Cartman' *'Rize Kamishiro' *'Georgia Anarchy' *'Duran' *'Rafiq' *'Tsukino Keitaro' *'Doomfist' *'Frederick Diamond' *'Miroslava' *'Static Shock' *'Darkwing Duck' *'Omega Bot Fighter' *'Kudabot' *'Saiko Yoneayashi' *'Pyro' *'Card and Counter and Deuce (Lisa and Lily Loud)' *'Diasters' *'Ginshi Shirazu' *'Hunter Thibodeaxu' *'Eight of Shades (Lucy Loud)' *'Bard Nemestock' *'Half Flood Elite' *'Deathjester' *'Royal Flush (Lana Loud)' *'Queen of Dinamond (Lola Loud)' *'Skarlet' *'Vivi Lars' *'Red Knight Bomber' *'Biscuit' *'Bad Marshmallow' *'Snide' *'Zeus Anarchy' *'Dennis Gunman' *'Gaz Memebrane' *'Scarecrow' *'Jason Voorhees' *'Kuki Urie' *'Koren' *'The Joker (Luan Loud)' *'Bendy' *'Gon Freeman' *'Jillian Honda' *'K.O.' *'The Tick' *'Kenny CcCormick' *'Yen'fay' *'Tooru Mutsuki' *'Izuku Midoirya' Category:Calamity Trigger Category:Quotes